


anniversary (周年纪念)

by connie_chen



Category: Partners (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, series that have been cancelled
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>声明：对于Wyatt的性格有ooc和自我代入的嫌疑，但那纯粹是因为我太爱他了！！！！当然Louis的贱味儿也大概没有写出来orz，实在是仓促之作，抛砖引玉仅此而已。</p>
    </blockquote>





	anniversary (周年纪念)

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：对于Wyatt的性格有ooc和自我代入的嫌疑，但那纯粹是因为我太爱他了！！！！当然Louis的贱味儿也大概没有写出来orz，实在是仓促之作，抛砖引玉仅此而已。

题目：anniversary（周年纪念）  
作者：陈仙贝/ccunohoo  
原作品：《partners直弯好基友》  
CP：Wyatt X Louis  
分级：PG  
简介：短篇就不要什么简介了吧…………【就是懒！  
声明：对于Wyatt的性格有ooc和自我代入的嫌疑，但那纯粹是因为我太爱他了！！！！当然Louis的贱味儿也大概没有写出来orz，实在是仓促之作，抛砖引玉仅此而已。

 

一

和他本人风格一致，Louis扭头后仰的动作稍显夸张，但他坚持那只是极其自然的下意识行为，并以此非常不小心的确认了一下Wyatt仍在卧室地板上做着第673个俯卧撑。

睡前运动。——喔FYI，在这个语境下，“睡”这个字当然不会只是一个静态动词。

Louis有些念念不舍的将视线从Wyatt令人欲火喷张的肱二头肌上移开，然后脱下鞋光脚踩在公寓的木质地板上，这样可以让接下来难以避免的动静尽可能小。Louis几乎踮着脚尖靠近沙发，然后轻手轻脚的逐个掀起沙发垫仔细的查看，像是在寻找什么细小的东西。

“不不不，不是这里……这里也不行……OMG，轻一点声Louis……Wyatt听到了吧？！听到了吗听到了吗哦别告诉我他听到了！”——虽然大脑里的想法不会发出声音，Louis也着实被自己吵得够呛。他保持静止，机械的扭动头部以至于自己能够龇牙咧嘴的死死盯着卧室门口，一边更加焦灼一边快速转动他的小脑筋思考着能用的借口。但幸运的是，一板一眼的门诺教徒极度惹火的身影并没有出现。Louis放松下来，动静不小地吐出一口气，继续搜寻着沙发垫之间的空隙。“我是最棒的！”Louis大脑里无声的结论简直振聋发聩。

“697、698、699、700……”卧室里传出匀速数数的声音，带着略微喘息。

在充满凉爽冷气的室内，Louis也仍然觉得自己有一点微微的出汗，哦shit，他已经洗过澡了！“Well, not bad. Nothing tastes as good as skinny feels.”略微的自我满足和自我吹捧中，Louis这样想，然后直起腰，他对沙发的失望透顶已经泛滥成灾了，Louis决定放弃这个地方了。于是，他转身向厨房走去，但中途又折回来拿上那双“品味不凡”的家居拖鞋，这是为了在被发现的一瞬间能够穿上它们，免得被Wyatt询问“Louis你怎么不穿鞋”。哦别，别在这里用上“多余”、“愚蠢”之类的词，Louis觉得这非常必要。

将拖鞋放在桌椅旁边的地上，Louis又开始鬼鬼祟祟的搜寻起来。他打开壁橱，踮着脚尖尽可能看向最深处，然后有些失望的咬住下嘴唇，接着又因为那是Wyatt最为留恋的地方而几乎立刻暗爽得浑身发抖。然后他又打开冰箱，搬搬捡捡挪出一些空隙，Louis直起身退后几步打量起这个空隙，直到冰箱门由于打开时间太长而发出警报，才最终轻轻的摇了摇头。

“嘭——”Louis因为沮丧而忘了控制力度，冰箱门关上的时候发出了不小的声音。他像一个不小心打翻了盘子的小孩一样全身僵硬的站在原地，留心听着爱人的动静。

带着喘息的数数声停在“723”，取而代之的是Wyatt一点怒气都没有的——引用Wyatt的原话——“责骂”：“别想偷吃火腿，Louis。你答应我直到周末你都吃素的。”

“是的是的，hush puppy。我是个说话算数的好男人，你知道的。”虽然Louis的日常状态就是一刻不停的瞎哔哔，但他在慌张的时候能说更多。他习惯以此掩饰他的真实意图，Louis其实不善于撒谎，虽然他经常这么做。

数数声继续，这说明Wyatt一如既往的全盘接受了Louis再明显不过的谎话。后者放松下来，环视一圈厨房的各个角落。略微失望的表情爬上他精心护理的脸颊，整个肩膀都耷拉了下来。Louis提上鞋转移到下一个目的地：书房。

 

二

Wyatt有些费力的撑直手臂，觉得上臂稍微有一点发酸，但别小看他——还早着呢！

“724、725、726……”Wyatt每数完一个数字就小小喘息一次，但这并不代表他很疲倦，只是为了帮助他更加容易的在睡前完成1000个俯卧撑——“睡”在这里不是一个静态动词，绝对的。

Wyatt难以抑制的泄露出一丝微笑，想起6年前的一件小事。

那个时候他还没有戒酒，还是一个在酒吧里跳着情色劲舞的失意青年。无数个普通夜晚的其中一个，Wyatt在整个舞池的欢呼声中走下电光四射的舞台，向酒保要了一杯冰爽的黑啤。他刚刚完成了726个引体向上，以此向众人展示了他健壮的肌肉。

“这个记在我账上，猛男。”Wyatt的肩膀被重重的拍了一下，他回过头，看到一个满脸络腮胡子的中年男子，“今天比昨天又多了4个。You’re awesome!”男人用意明显的在Wyatt的腰侧磨蹭着他的臀部。

“谢谢你的好意，”Wyatt衷心的感谢男人的夸奖，但腰上黏糊糊的触感让他非常的不自在，直觉不想跟男人多聊，“但我会自己买单的。”

虽然多少有些叛逆出格，但门诺教徒从小被父母教导不受无功之禄。中年男人又多说了几句，没能得到Wyatt的回应，也就悻悻的走开了，Wyatt这才得以专心对付那杯冰凉的黑啤。硕大的啤酒杯在Wyatt的手中显得有些小，但里面的啤酒，即便Wyatt几乎是仰头直灌的，也仍然够得上他喝一阵子。汗水反射着酒吧里带着催情效果的灯光，轻巧的融合进从Wyatt嘴角因为喝得太急而不慎溢出的啤酒。而Wyatt因为仰着头而微微闭着眼，视线不经意的落在身边一个卷发男人的身上。

男人看起来跟自己差不多年纪，眼睛很圆看起来很可爱，穿着紫色格子衬衫，扣子竟然一直乖巧的扣到第二颗。Wyatt发现乖乖男的眼睛正死死的盯着自己的脖子——更准确的说法应该是喉结，然后动作生硬的咽了口唾液。Wyatt觉得自己几乎听到了乖乖男“咚咚”的心跳声。

Wyatt因为嘴角弧度明显上翘而洒出的啤酒而不得不放下了酒杯，但他的眼睛仍然黏在那个男人身上，无法移动，也不想移动。

乖乖男直挺挺的向这边走过来的时间里，Wyatt也半强迫似的打量着他：个子不高，显得有些骨感，走路的姿势有一些僵硬，笑得也有些不自然，说不上迷人但Wyatt就是觉得他很可爱。不，准确的说是：非常可爱！喔上帝啊，随着男人越来越靠近自己，Wyatt这才发现，原来“咚咚”的心跳声来源于自己的心脏。

“Louis.”乖乖男这样介绍自己，好像是习惯性的伸出手，但又立刻收回去。

“我是Wy……Wyatt.”该死，到底是为什么会紧张到口吃的地步。

“没必要这么紧张，氪星人。”叫作Louis的男人笑得灿烂，露出他的大白牙，看起来活泼无害。

“什么？”Wyatt没有听懂Louis的笑话，有些呆呆的。但Louis并没有像以前那些尝试跟Wyatt开玩笑的其他人那样露出失望的表情，他的眼睛甚至仍然发着光死死的黏在Wyatt身上。

“你猜怎么，为什么我们不出去走走？”这个男人开门见山，意图就像他的衬衣颜色一样直截了当，但Wyatt并没有觉得讨厌，反而有一些好心情得想笑。他拿上深棕色的皮外套，跟着Louis走出了酒吧。

酒吧外清新的风迎面而来，吹散了Wyatt身上弥漫的酒气，令他整个人都清爽了不少。Louis一边忙着在看清前路的间隙里观察Wyatt，一边有一搭没一搭的找着话题。Wyatt比Louis高一些，视线放松的落下来就自然能看到Louis笑得不加掩饰的脸，在他热辣的注视里Wyatt的脑袋有些晕晕胀胀的。本来就不太灵光的Wyatt自己觉得自己都显出笨拙了，好些俏皮话自己无法理解只能干笑，但Louis直勾勾的眼神从来就没有变过。

他们最终停在一幢不算太大但漂亮的独立公寓门前。

“咱们的大长腿走得有点太快了，”Louis的声音里带着的惋惜非常逼真，就连Wyatt都免不了感同身受的后悔自己没能走得慢一点，“但总之谢谢你送我回来。”

“这是你家？” Wyatt这才如梦初醒。

“是的。而且，我一个人住。”Louis自作主张的填补了Wyatt的潜台词，并给予回答。

回想起自己破旧的小房子，Wyatt不免有些吃惊，明明是差不多的年纪，Louis却已经在事业上有所建树。想到这里Wyatt不禁有些羞赧，但是Louis没让他继续想下去，他问Wyatt：“要进来坐坐吗？”

“什么？哦，不了。”Wyatt拒绝的时候有一些懊恼，但这个时候邀请搭讪的对象进门，鬼都知道是什么意思。不过，不要误会，倒不是说Wyatt没这个想法，他只是不想和Louis的关系仅仅持续一个晚上。

“搞啥？”Louis吃惊的连声音都变了，“别告诉我你是什么保守派？”

“事实上，我们一家人都是门诺派教徒。”Wyatt不得不承认自己有些时候的确过于老实，而且“隐喻”这种东西，在他这里基本上就是“该死的隐喻”。

“教徒？在酒吧里？”Louis觉得自己受到了巨大的伤害，因为他想都没想就把Wyatt的话判定为想要拒绝自己而说的蹩脚谎言，，于是他开启了嘴炮模式：“你甚至都不是个直男！”

“是的，我喜欢男人。”Wyatt因为Louis明显的怒气而慌了神，他急急忙忙地解释自己的本来意图：“例如你。”

现在好了，Louis完全搞不懂眼前这个现世海格力斯的大脑回路了，他满脑子的“WTF”全部写在了脸上。

Wyatt简直想要给自己一记爆栗，而且他也确实付出了行动，“不不不，对不起，我是说……我的意思是……”Wyatt在Louis由于吃惊而显得更圆了的眼睛注视下，紧张的连说话都开始结巴了。

“没关系，”但是Louis向Wyatt靠近一步，这样说：“因为我也喜欢你。”然后他踮起脚尖，给了Wyatt他们之间的第一个吻。

Wyatt最后也仍然坚持没有进入Louis家中，虽然他的确很想一探究竟建筑设计师的公寓有多奇妙。但他忍住了——既然他已经打算用一辈子去做这件事，也没有必要急于一时了。转身离开之前，Wyatt做了一个决定：他要戒酒，告别这种虚妄蹉跎的生活方式。现在，他有了人生目标。

 

三

身为超前消费的倡导者、美容健身的爱好者以及自由尺度的挑战者，新一代美国派Louis多少有一些做得太多想得太少。他本人的所有特质——除了性取向这一点——都确实是直得不能再直了。如果让Joe来评价，他就会说Louis“脑中无物”，可是搁在Wyatt充其量认为是“有一点小冲动”。素食者的坚持也不无道理，至少家里不小的书房还是足以说明一些问题。

Louis环视当初为了显现自己的博学多才而专门设计出的环形书房，豪迈之情溢于言表——哦，如果这些书架上放满了书籍就更好了。不过没关系，Louis真可以算是自我开解领域的大师，他对自己解释说：我有一辈子的时间可以慢慢填满这些书架，Wyatt也会帮我的。

这么想着，Louis心情轻松的走过那些空空如也的书架，专心致志于放满了书的另外小半个空间。《建筑设计美学基础》“我真是很用功的读书呢！”Louis觉得Joe有时候对他的评价难免过于严厉了，毕竟也不止是他一个人在为他们共同的工作室流血流汗，自己也付出了不少嘛。要不是自己这么优秀，又怎么能找到一个这么帅又好身材的医生男友？Louis用指尖抚摸着那些沾了灰的书脊，几乎沉浸在自我肯定中无法自拔。《绿化空间与景观设计》喔，他可忘不了有一次Wyatt把他摁在这本书上干他。那是他们第一次做爱，Wyatt还很害羞，但Louis可以看到他涨得发红的脸和两腿之间性质盎然的小帐篷，上帝作证Louis只是当着他的面换下了被汗浸湿的衬衫，并且多开了两颗衬衫纽扣，并且借口在Wyatt眼前弯下腰翘起自己弹性极佳的臀部，并且装作无意为之的顶了一下Wyatt的大腿内侧；仅此而已。然后在Wyatt最后的挣扎中，Louis伸出舌头舔舐了他的耳根，对他说：“如果不会存在婚礼，那么也不存在什么婚前性行为了。”

在今天以前，Louis都因自己当时瓦解Wyatt最后理智的这句话而沾沾自喜，但今天，他实在是有些心情复杂。Louis从口袋里面拿出一只墨绿色的小锦盒，轻轻打开它然后笑得很温柔。盒子里静静躺着一只复古的婚戒，那是Louis的奶奶结婚时从她丈夫手中得到的。它见证了一场50年伴随着鸡毛蒜皮小争小吵的幸福婚姻，如同箍住永世不渝的爱情一般箍住老人油尽灯枯的手，直到将死的那一刻才被摘下来落在Louis手里。连Louis的妈妈都没有得到它，Louis那个刻薄势利的哥哥更是连边都摸不到，老人只是紧紧的攥着Louis的手嘱咐他一定要交给他一生挚爱的姑娘。

Louis要把这枚戒指交给Wyatt，尽管他甚至不是一个姑娘，但他的的确确是Louis一生的挚爱。

Louis不喜欢被说成是girlish，毕竟在一些关键时刻他也表现出了应有的男子气概，比如主动求婚就是一件再雄壮威武不过的事情了。是的，Louis把送出戒指的行为称为“求婚”，虽然他仍然别扭非常的想要把它藏起来等Wyatt自己发现——Louis把这种忐忑害羞的情绪称之为：情调。

是的，这就是Louis不停在客厅厨房转悠并最终选择书房的原因。

自己这些建筑设计图啊空间组织研究的书架，恐怕Wyatt只有在每个月清扫灰尘的时候才会碰一碰，所以Louis并不觉得把戒指放在这里是一个好的选择。于是他摇摇头离开这些书架，走到另一边放着《暮光之城》、《哈利波特》这些充满幻想色彩的连载小说的地方，寻找着可以放进一只戒盒和小纸片的空间。最近Wyatt对Ray Bradbury很感兴趣，缠着Louis讲了好久的《图案人》，其中一个小故事还启发了Louis一单生意的墙面设计。

小朋友们说干就干——Louis决定把戒指放在《图案人》和《华氏451》之间。他在令人眼花缭乱的书侧设计中寻找着刚才决定的书名，当“Illustrated”这个单词首先跳入他的视线时，Louis忍不住吹了个口哨，然后伸手抽出《图案人》，准备和《华氏451》放在一起，却因为太过于兴奋（紧张？）手一松以至于书掉到了地上，发出“轰”的一声闷响。

“Louis？你还好吗？”外面传来Wyatt关切的询问，可能是因为隔了一段距离，声音听起来有些嗡嗡的。

“我很好，hush puppy。”Louis不想Wyatt这么早就发现自己的计划，但他好像听到Wyatt站起来往这边走来的声音了，“你先别过来！”糟糕！一时情急就把心里话吼出来了！

“你在干什么？”Wyatt的声音清晰了不少，看样子他已经从卧室里走出来了。

Louis决定不回答Wyatt的问题，而是一把抓起地上的书塞进书堆中，然后迅速拨开两边的小说，制造出一个三角形的空间，看准时机将锦盒和小卡片稳稳的放在其中。

“Louis？”

时间紧迫。Wyatt已经走到门口了，但幸好由于书架造成的视线盲区，直到他绕过2个书架之后才能看到Louis所站的位置，所以Louis还有一点时间可以后退一步，再最后审视一下整体效果。

Perfect！

“Louis亲爱的，你在哪？”Wyatt距离Louis只有一个书架了！

哈！Louis的瑜伽可不是白练的！他扭身一转，就像一个舞台剧演员一样旋转着闪回到建筑类书籍的书架旁，末了又像体操运动员一样不伦不类的伸直双臂提起胸膛做一个亮相动作。最终，他还是偷笑着猫下腰，从书籍的空隙里观察Wyatt带着一点着急寻找自己的样子。

 

四

说到戒酒，Wyatt想起一年前Louis送给自己的sober birthday蛋糕。

“Dear hush puppy, 你是，而且永远是我最重要的人。我为你骄傲，爱你的Louis。”这是Louis写在卡片上的话，尽管这的确有一点不像Louis的风格，但不疑有他的Wyatt还是被感动得全身发热喉咙发紧，要不是他泪腺发育的不怎么好，Wyatt已经感动落泪了。

Wyatt很高兴自己一步一步完成了这个意义重大的“5年计划”：5年前他是一个因为出柜而从门诺教徒家中搬出来的沉溺于酒精的游手好闲之徒，5年后他却已经是一个正和固定伴侣同居的医院男护士——虽然Louis一直宣称他是医生，但Wyatt心知肚明自己和Louis实际上对现状都没有什么不满。

“998、999、1000！”Wyatt用力撑直手臂完成最后一个俯卧撑，然后站起来，大幅度喘着气。

“嘭——”厨房里传来一声闷响。

“Louis，别想偷吃火腿，Louis。你答应我直到周末你都吃素的。”Louis常常答应门诺教徒在一段时间里吃素啊禁欲什么的，“I want the point.”他总是这么解释自己的动机，但Wyatt觉得没必要，因为Louis已经是满分了，没有再加分的空间，即使是总不能在说好的时间里坚持到最后也不会减分。

“是的是的，hush puppy。我是个说话算数的好男人，你知道的。”Wyatt苦笑的时候很甜蜜，小声的跟着回答出来——Louis总是这么说。

Wyatt要去浴室擦洗一下身上的汗，所以他走出卧室，但是客厅里的凌乱阻止了他的脚步。不知道是怎么回事，沙发的坐垫被弄得乱七八糟，茶几上的零碎物件也变换了摆放。Wyatt无可奈何的摇摇头，走过去逐个摆好沙发垫，顺便整理了一下上面胡乱搭着的外套——自己的也有Louis的也有。虽然最后总是会忍不住收拾干净，但事实上Wyatt很喜欢两个人的外套胡乱搭在一起的感觉，就像自己正抱着Louis。

然后他又伸出有一些酸疼的手臂去整理桌面，把那些小零碎又重新装进盒子里摆放在原本在的地方，在桌子底下他又看到了色彩鲜艳的迷你茶具。三胞胎姐妹前不久又来他们家做客了，她们长大了一些，嘴巴毒辣的讽刺Wyatt的不解风情，可看起来却还是那么漂亮可爱。Wyatt把那些迷你茶具收拾进一个竹编的小篮子，然后站起身向浴室走去。

厨房里可疑的痕迹又一次暂时打消了他的意图，Wyatt只好带着一身汗又走进厨房。他打开冰箱门检查了一下内部，没有什么问题，壁橱也关的好好的，地上却散着一些狗粮碎屑。Wyatt不得不拿出小型的扫把和撮箕，又清理起厨房来。好不容易把散落一地的狗粮打扫干净，书房里又传来了一声闷响。

“Louis？你还好吗？”Wyatt又问了一遍，但好像没有听到回答，于是他又问：“你在干什么？”

此时此刻，书房里倒是安静极了，所以Wyatt决定进去书房看看到底有什么鬼。

他走进满满当当的书房，环视了一下四周——确实安静的不像有人在的样子。接着，《建筑设计美学基础》由于封面夸张用色大胆首先抓住了Wyatt的视线。“Louis真是很用功读书呢！”Wyatt觉得Joe有时候对Louis的评价难免过于严厉了，不过那只是好兄弟之间没必要在意的互损打嘴炮。幸好Louis也没有再优秀更多，否则自己必须要蒙多少福荫才能追到他？！Wyatt用指尖挨个抚摸着那些一尘不染的书脊，沉浸在自己的想象里。

《绿化空间与景观设计》喔，那是他们第一次性爱的发生地。当时Wyatt还很害羞，门诺教徒嘛，谁有能责怪他什么呢？但Louis出言点破他涨得发红的脸和两腿之间性质盎然的小帐篷，让Wyatt在更为巨大的窘迫中认定了Louis当着他的面换下了被汗浸湿的衬衫，比正常情况下多开了两颗纽扣，不时弯下腰翘起臀部，甚至还装作无意之中顶了一下Wyatt的大腿内侧；这些绝对都是Louis故意的。Wyatt还在做最后的挣扎，Louis却伸出舌头舔舐了他的耳根，对他说：“如果不会存在婚礼，那么也不存在什么婚前性行为了。”老实巴交的Wyatt想想觉得很有道理，也就顺势缴“械”投降了。

想到这里Wyatt有些脸颊发热，于是他停止了回忆，又向前走了两个书架。那里是他放置喜欢的小说的地方。他很喜欢Ray Bradbury，喜欢他天马行空的想象，虽然作为一个作者来说他的描写能力稍微有些逊色。哦，Wyatt还记得《图案人》里面有一个故事，讲述的就是一间奇妙的仓库，走进去会让你觉得自己正身临非洲大草原，或者热带雨林，景色逼真的让人分不清真实和幻想的界限。受此启发，Louis和Joe非常出色的完成了一单博物馆的生意，很长一段时间过后还能收到业主的感谢信。

Wyatt突然感到自己心跳加速，全身的肌肉都好像板结了一般动弹不得，因为他在《图案人》和《华氏451度》之间看到了一只墨绿色的小盒子。他一眼就认出来这是Louis奶奶留给Louis的结婚戒指。Wyatt没能亲眼看到Louis的奶奶，那位和蔼的老人家早在他们相遇之前就驾鹤西去了，但Wyatt见过她的照片，即便老的满脸皱纹了也还是能看出年轻时一定美艳不可方物。

Wyatt伸手抽出那只丝绒表面的小锦盒，一张小卡片也跟着落在了地上，Wyatt弯腰捡起来打开，里面写着：“I wanna marry you. Propose to me, hush puppy.” Wyatt失声笑了出来，这可真是Louis的风格。

书架后面传来什么东西摩擦书架的声音，于是他把卡片和戒盒都攥在手心循声走去，转过这个角，就能将“罪魁祸首”抓个正着。

 

五

Louis看见Wyatt走到他精心挑选的书架前，他在满心的期望和担忧里看见他认出那只结婚戒指，Louis没指望他的伴侣能戴上它，事实上这可真是不可能任务，“但那是我的心意”——Louis默默的在心里说。

在强烈的期盼中，Louis无意识的身体前倾，最终没办法保持平衡的向前窜了一步，并没有跌倒，但还是搞出了一些动静。Louis确定，因为他已经看到Wyatt绕过身边的书架向自己走来了。

无处可逃了，于是新美国派Louis决定什么都不做，等待判决的时刻降临在自己身上。

摆动的手臂、因为微微出汗而有些反光的肩膀、修剪得当的黑色鬓角、深邃的眼睛、高挺的鼻梁、稍微有些不同但也还是魅力非凡的另一只眼睛……Wyatt一点一点的出现在书架拐角处、Louis的视线里，带着显而易见的幸福笑容。

“不得不说，你很擅长写卡片，Louis。”Wyatt非常罕见的开了一个玩笑，由此足见他非凡的好心情，“也非常擅长挑选时机。”

“什么意思？”这次轮到Louis不解风情了。

“晚上。你选了一个晚上。方便在我向你求婚之后有事可做。”在Louis的调教下Wyatt真是进步不少。

“哦好吧，我不认为有些事只能在晚上做。”Louis也向前迈了一步，更加靠近Wyatt——这个身材火爆的活人雕像身上还微微冒着汗，说不上是因为运动还是别的什么而略显急促的呼吸，还有什么能更加性感的呢？Louis几乎觉得不是自己主动靠近他，而是Wyatt像个磁铁一样把自己吸过去的。“哦，BTW，是我主动向你求婚的，hush puppy。”

“得了吧，Louis。没有人会把卡片上的话看做是求婚的。”Wyatt眼睛盯着Louis，爱人脸上0.01秒的微表情他都不要错过。然后门诺教徒单膝跪下，对已经眼泛泪光的建筑设计师说：“听清楚了，这才叫‘求婚’。”然后他在上帝含义暧昧不清的注视下一字一句认真的问：“我爱你，Louis。我想要和你共度一生，关心你照顾你陪伴你，死后也要和你葬在一起，永不分离。你愿意这么做吗？”

Louis幻想过无数次在求婚时Wyatt会说的话，但现在他仍然惊呆了。他的爱人是个门诺教徒，除了性取向这个无法改变的事实和Louis阴谋策划下的婚前性行为之外，他严格恪守上帝的教诲。他从来不做承诺，每次Louis问他会不会永远爱自己时，Wyatt总会一板一眼的告诉他：“主教导我们说话，什么誓都不可起，是就说是，不是就说不是；若再多说，就是出于那恶者。”每次Louis都会责怪Wyatt把气氛彻底毁掉，但坦白的说，在Louis的字典里，一板一眼是一种新的性感标准。

虽然现在，Wyatt说的话也算不上有多浮夸多浪漫，但这种老老实实如同告解一般的求婚宣言，着实把泪腺发达的Louis感动哭了。

“Will you marry me?”Wyatt补充问道。

“我还能说什么呢？”Louis眼睛鼻子都发红了，眉毛纠结成幸福的形状，在数度哽咽之后挤出这句话：“Yes, I will. Of course I will.”然后扑进了Wyatt的怀里。

 

六

Wyatt的身体完全暴露在书架以外时，折腾了一晚上的罪魁祸首正眼神闪烁的仰视着他。

 

“Alpheba，”Wyatt笑得无奈，伸手想要打它几下以示惩戒，但最终他还是弯腰坐到宠物狗的旁边，取而代之的是在它光洁皮毛上稍显用力的揉搓了几下，“你也在想他吗？”

弯曲下四肢的宠物狗发出一声可怜兮兮的“呜”，把头放下来枕在自己的前肢上。

“Louis离开快一年了。”Wyatt看着放的满满当当的书架自言自语。一场再普通不过的车祸，甚至没能在报纸上占领一小块版面。司机是一个穷苦秃顶的中年老男人，所以Wyatt举起的拳头最终还是没能落在他身上，Wyatt只是摇摇晃晃魂不守舍的回到他们共同的家里，坐在沙发上发了一夜的呆。

Wyatt没有哭，在Louis的葬礼上都没有，他甚至还是像往常一样的去上班，微笑着回应试图安慰他的病患和同事，就好像这件事情从来没有发生过，Louis还会突然出现在家里的一些角落。但Wyatt去买了很多书，流行的经典的小说，建筑设计的书他也买了很多；他用这些书把空着的书架都填满，因为Louis说过要用一辈子的时间填满这间书房。Wyatt看着这些整齐摆放着的书籍，会有一种自己已经和Louis过完了一生的、幸福的错觉。

 

七

Louis念念不舍的把嘴唇从Wyatt的上面移开，舔了舔有些充血的嘴角，缓缓的解开自己的衬衫纽扣。Wyatt没给他从容做完这些琐事的时间就扑上来帮Louis撕扯衣裤，在Louis“这条裤子很贵的”的嚷嚷中一把提起Louis让他把腿环在自己腰间，然后猛地向前把Louis抵在书架边上，发出情色又欢愉的叹息。

从素食者手里落下的卡片上，Louis飞扬的笔迹记载着一串数字：5/21/2012。

 

八

“你知道吗？”然后Wyatt又再揉一揉Alpheba耷拉着的狗耳朵，“今天是2013年5月21日，Louis向我求婚一周年纪念日。”

然后，身材火辣的门诺教徒学着爱人的样子，用手臂环绕住自己的肩膀，给了自己一个温暖的拥抱。


End file.
